


Happy birthday, Dean

by annathegryffindor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester's Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathegryffindor/pseuds/annathegryffindor
Summary: It's Dean Winchester's 42nd birthday, and Becky has a present for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Happy birthday, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tumblr. This is my first fic ever, and it's for him. Happy birthday, Dean, and happy Dean's birthday to all of you.

  
They had enough pie in the fridge to last a month- not that Dean was complaining. Forty-two was not old, he insisted, but it was more than he'd ever expected. For once, his birthday was a date to celebrate, with hope for the future, a future that was truly his own. Yet he was not _on his own_. Dean Winchester's life was full of family and friends -full of love-, all of which had been brought back by Jack before he had transferred his god-powers to the universe, and they all had come to his birthday party. At night, however, the bunker had returned to its usual quiet.

“Alright, Sammy, the kitchen's clean and Jack's taking out the trash. Thanks for everything but Cas and I are going to bed”, said Dean, with an arm around his angel and a party hat still on his head.

“Wait”, said Sam, staring down at his phone. “There's, uhm... someone else coming”.

“Who?”, asked Dean.

“Becky. She says she'll be here in ten minutes”.

The first thing Becky had done after being un-Thanosed was to hug her kids and her husband. The second thing she did was to search for Sam’s number. Apparently, Chuck’s plan for them was Dean dying on a lame vampire hunt and Sam living a sad life with a random woman who didn’t even get a name. When she told them, they couldn’t help but laugh at such bad writing. _Vampires, can you believe it!?_ , Dean said. Sam just shook his head while holding Eileen’s hand, and both brothers explained that everything was fine now. They had stayed in touch since then, a text message here and there every once in a while, but while telling Chuck’s ending didn’t need more than a phone call, apparently Dean’s birthday was worthy of a visit of the notorious Sam Girl. 

“Hi, guys! It’s so nice to see you. And to finally meet you, Cas”, said Becky, walking down the stairs, Sam behind her. She was holding a pie on one hand and clutching her laptop with the other. “I know it’s a bit late but, well, first of all, pie!”. She put it down on the table and hugged Dean and his boyfriend. “I’ll be quick, actually Greg is waiting outside in the car, but… I had to show you this myself. Sam, could you please give me the wi-fi password?”

They all sat down at the table. While they waited for the laptop to turn on, Cas gave Dean a soft kiss on the cheek, and Becky couldn't help but smile. Chuck could have only wished to come up with something like what they had.

“So”, Becky cleared her throat and started typing. “You know there are Supernatural books and…” she pointed at herself, “and Supernatural fans.”

Dean let go of Cas’ hand and shifted in his seat, visibly uncomfortable. “Yeah. Uhm. Sam came across some stuff online once and it was more than enough. Sorry, Becky, but I’m not a fan of _those_ fans, so whatever-“

“No, wait!” Becky cut him off. “This is different, I swear. I know what you mean and I... am _really_ sorry about that, but this is different. Please trust me”.

Dean gave Sam a worried look, but apparently his brother didn’t feel the same way. Maybe Becky had told him something beforehand. “Alright”, he sighed. “What did you want to show me?”

Becky moved closer so that they all were in front of the computer. On the screen was a website none of them recognized, with a dark blue background and white rectangles with text. Half of it was incomprehensible to Dean, but he could understand the three words that came up the most often:

_Happy Birthday, Dean!_

“Chuck got a lot of things wrong in the books, and didn’t include a lot more, but he did mention your birthday”, explained Becky, and scrolled down to show Dean the whole thing.

[ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAN!!!!_ ](https://imthecaptainofmystory.tumblr.com/post/641196115830751232/happy-birthday-dean)

[ _HE’S A BIRTHDAY BOY!_ ](https://googledocsdyke.tumblr.com/post/641166941894197248/hes-a-birthday-boy)

[ _The answer to the great question of life, the universe and everything is… 42. Happy 42nd birthday!_ ](https://lennythepope.tumblr.com/post/641170417418108928/happy-42nd-birthday-dean-supernatural-x-a)

[ _happy birthday angelfucker :)_ ](https://princesshamlet.tumblr.com/post/641171207284260864/sadly-i-must-admit-i-am-not-immune-to-dean)

That one made Sam chuckle.

[ _happy 42nd birthday king_ ](https://friedchickenangelwings.tumblr.com/post/641223608233082880/happy-42nd-birthday-king)

[ _you know birthdays aren’t real right…they made them up for dean_ ](https://elegycastiel.tumblr.com/post/641222821145608193/you-know-birthdays-arent-real-rightthey-made)

[ _anyways. happy birthday dean_ ](https://deanofcas.tumblr.com/post/641220738139963392/i-had-to-be-offline-this-morning-because-im-too)

[ _happy birthday dean! you are so loved_ ](https://folklore-dean.tumblr.com/post/641236972665487360/happy-birthday-dean-you-are-so-loved)

Becky turned her head to see Dean’s reaction, but his eyes here away from the screen. “Dean, are you okay?”, she asked, fearing her idea had not been a good one.

“I don’t understand”, Dean said. “They…”

Cas took Dean’s hand beneath the table. “I think they know it’s your birthday”, he said. Dean looked up at him, and then back at Becky, while his face slowly shifted from a frown to a smile.

“You’ve saved more people than you think”, Becky said. “Happy birthday, Dean”.


End file.
